Compilation
by jnicweb
Summary: Compilation of Steve/Liam scenarios based on random words. Some happy, some sad, some angsty and some chock-full of fluff. Rated T for some swear words and mentions of boyxboy action.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a compilation of Steve/Liam things that I wrote based on some random words. They kind of span from when they were dating the first time, all the way to when they eventually get back together (which isn't canon-it's only in my head)**

 **I really liked this pairing, because I thought Steve needed someone in his life (someone other than Claudia) and Liam was the only one who fit the bill. And I totally hated how they broke up (before Steve became an agent) so in my head I changed it a little.**

 **Horrible**

"Steve, that sweater looks horrible on you. The sleeves hang way past your hands, there are holes in the hem, the color has faded into a sort of grayish blah, one side of it is falling off your shoulder, it's all worn and-"

"It's the first thing you ever got me."

"Oh…well then carry on."

 **Telephone**

"I swear to God, if he doesn't pick up the phone right now I'm calling the police."

 **Ablaze**

Nothing is more terrifying than walking towards your boyfriend's work building, only to see it ablaze with red orange yellow fire licking its way up the walls and into your heart where you swear you can feel it char and then disintegrate and disappear as you desperately try to remember the last thing you ever said to him.

 **Yarn**

"You're such a cat, Steve."

"I like the way it feels against my skin."

 **Lazy**

"I should get up soon. And the way you're tracing patterns on my spine isn't helping."

"Let's just lay in bed a little bit longer."

"Okay."

 **Hurt**

"It's nothing, really. Leave me alone Liam, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Steve. I know when you're lying to me."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Well, now I'm using it. You need to let me take a look at it."

"Really, it doesn't matter."

"Will you just let me take care of you for once?"

"No because I can't trust that you're going to be there the next time this happens. I need to deal with this by myself, because that's what I've always done."

 **Paint**

He thought about alerting his boyfriend about the speck of paint on his face, but it was blue and it brought out his eyes so wonderfully and it matched the little splotch on his jeans, so he just let it be. And he thought that Steve really should wear blue more often because it was totally his color.

 **Unkempt**

"I kind of like it when your hair is disheveled and messy."

"You only like it like this because you're the one who made it look like this."

"Well, can I just say, that I created a masterpiece with your hair."

 **Roots**

"You know, you're the only one who has ever made me feel like I had a home."

"You'll always have a home in my heart."

"That was the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You're welcome."

 **Trust**

"I know you're avoiding me, Steve."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You aren't awake when I get out of bed for work, you don't pick up the phone when I call you to meet up for lunch, you aren't home when I get home from work, you're asleep when you are home, and I don't know what to do any more. Do you even love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you. I just don't know if I can still trust you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't know when you're going to leave again."

"Don't even pull that card on me Steve. You know it was a mutual break-up. You left me just as much as I left you."

"Well how do I know you're not going to decide it's best for both of us that we break up again? How do I know you're not going to decide you're better off without me? How do I know this isn't going to end within the week? How do I know if you actually love _me_?"

"Of course I still love you! How can you even think that I don't? Haven't I shown that to you?"

"Not really."

"Tell me how I can make it up to you."

"Make me believe I'm not trivial to you. Make me believe I matter to you. Make me believe you're not going to leave me again. Make me believe you love me. Then I will trust you."

"I will prove it to you Steve. I promise."

"No, don't make promises. Promises can be broken. Just _do_ it."

 **Protect**

The most you can do for him is sit by his bedside, telling stories of the good ole days, when everyone was alive and happy and you weren't praying to every god up above to _do something_ because goddammit you weren't going to lose another person you love.

 **Shivering**

"Are you cold?"

"No. I'm perfect thanks."

"Oh, so you shake and shiver when you're perfect?"

"Exactly."

"Will you just come over here Steve?"

"Fine."

 **Jealous**

"Hey, what's that face for?"

"Nothing. What face? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying."

"You know sometimes that's cute, but sometimes it's very annoying. Like now."

"If you're trying to distract me, it's not working. What was the face for?"

"Really, Steve, it's nothing. I would just like other people to respect personal space and relationships."

"Is this about the guy who was staring at me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You know that I know that you're lying."

"Okay fine, it was about that guy. I just don't like when people think that whatever they want is automatically theirs."

"Well, this is refreshing. Usually it's me who's jealous."

"Shut up."

"I love you too."

"You're so irritating sometimes."

"I know. It's part of my charm."

 **General Vicinity**

"Ummm…"

"What is it?"

"I just think you should reconsider what you're wearing."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I think you forgot you were wearing your low-rising sweatpants in my general vicinity, and you know what those low-rising sweatpants do to me when they're in my general vicinity."

"Really? Oh, why don't you remind me what my low-rising sweatpants do to you when they're in your general vicinity?"

"I swear, you are going to be the death of me someday."

 **Rainstorm**

The rain pattering against the window pane reflected his mood; depressed and lonely. He was sitting on his worn couch looking at the scene outside. It was wet and dark and sad. It looked like the sky was crying; tired of always being happy and sunny, just like he was. He tried to keep a smile on his face, but how could he, when his heart was drowning in regrets and sorrow? His whole life had been a series of screw-ups and mistakes, and when he finally had something worth fighting for, he let it slip through his fingers. He had thought that this time would be different, this time _he_ would be different. He would keep this together, he wouldn't be a screw-up, he would be good. But of course, life had to get in the way of his happiness. He should have known that it would end this way. Everything always did. He had tried so damn hard and all he had to show for his efforts was a nickname that wasn't even that special. But by God he was going to cherish _Jersey_ for the rest of his life.

So when he heard that familiar voice call from across a lifetime of hope and loneliness, he couldn't believe that it was _him,_ and that maybe he would finally be _Jersey_ again, the outgoing, bold lover who broke hearts and left scars, not _Jinksy,_ the quiet, gay boy whose only redeeming quality was that he knew when people were telling lies.

But as time passed, and he listened to more rainstorms, he realized that he didn't need to be _Jersey,_ or _Jinksy._ Maybe that rainstorm meant loneliness then, but now it meant that it was washing away the slate, ready for the new side of him, the one who had a best friend, the one who was useful and smart and confident, the one who was a force to be reckoned with. The one who was part of a team, and had a family. The one who wasn't _Jersey,_ not _Jinksy,_ but someone entirely different and new. The one who was _Steve._

 **Yay! First chapter done! There will definitely be a second chapter to this. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Definitely more angsty and dramatic (at least I think it is).**

 **Dream**

"Shh, calm down, it's okay, it's okay, shh, I'm right here."

"No it's not okay it will never be okay because it's real and it was so real and I thought it was _me_ and I couldn't breathe and there was blood everywhere on my hands _and I could feel it_ and it was on the ground and I was drowning in it and then it was _you_ and it was all over and coating everything and you were in my arms and I watched the light go out of your eyes and it didn't come back and I felt my light go out too and I couldn't feel anything anymore and you were gone and so was I and _nothing will ever be okay because I did that to you."_

 **Smile**

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, it's just that it's the first day of summer!"

"Why do you care? It's not like you go to school, and summer is your only time off. You still have to work during the summer."

"But it's the _feeling_ that comes with summer."

"All right, I'll bite. What is the feeling that comes with summer?"

"It feels like long walks at night and throwing your heart in the air and watching fireworks from your backyard with your neighbors and floating because there's no gravity and days at the beach with the sand between your toes and wind in your hair and catching lightning in a bottle and friendship and love at first sight and beauty and _home_."

 **Naïve**

"You _idiot_! Why would you trust her? You _know_ she's bad news and you _still_ went to her for help. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I just thought that my _boyfriend_ would be happy that I cared so much! And here you are, _accusing_ me of doing something I would never even dream about doing. I thought you knew me! I thought you _knew_ I would _never_ do that. You ask what is wrong with _me,_ but I think the real question is what is wrong with _you?"_

 **Kiss**

"Come on, gimme a kiss."

"First you have to earn it."

"And pray tell, what quest must I complete and what monster must I vanquish before a lowly knight like myself is worthy enough for a kiss from a prince like yourself?"

"The laundry."

"Look out laundry! Knight Liam has come to challenge you to a duel to see who is worthier of Prince Steve's noble kiss."

 **Acceptance**

"Hey, come look at this."

"What is it?"

"They've made gay marriage legal in all fifty states. Isn't that exciting?"

"Wow, yeah that is…uh...wow. That's uh…great. Wow."

"All right, I don't have to be a human lie detector to know that that was fake excitement. This is a huge deal! We are finally accepted! Why are you not excited about this?"

"I'm not excited because we aren't any more accepted than we were yesterday, or the day before. This law that they've passed, it changes nothing. People aren't going to suddenly accept the fact that I'm gay because a piece of paper says they should. They aren't going to drastically change their views on gays just because the government says that it's legal. People are still going to have the same views; they still think I'm an abomination, that I'm shunning God, that I'm going against his plans for humanity, that I'm just attention seeking, that I'm not even human. No law is going to change that. Ever. I'm always going to be a disgrace and never be accepted for who I really am. I'm always going to be labeled by my sexuality. I won't ever be _Steve._ I'll always be _Steve, the gay one._ And that isn't something to celebrate."

"But this is one step closer to acceptance. We are closer than we ever have been. Fifty years ago, we would have been killed or imprisoned for being gay. It is way better than it used to. And we are still working for true acceptance. We just have to be patient. You're right, people aren't going to outright accept us just because of a piece of paper, but we have to start somewhere. This is going to be a gradual change, not an immediate one. I'm just glad I got to witness the first step taking place."

 **Snow**

"Come on Steve! Come look outside!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your shorts on."

"But _look!_ It's _snowing."_

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Come on, let's go outside!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"Uh, okay."

"Really? I thought it was going to be harder to get you to agree to that."

 **Jeans**

There are things that are acceptable to wear to weddings. Like, a tux, a nice button-down shirt, khakis, trousers, a tie, maybe even a cummerbund. Jeans, however, are on the bottom of that list. And because of that, of course Liam would be the one to prove him wrong by wearing jeans to a wedding. Liam always had to have the last word.

 **Ring**

"What is this for?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You're lying."

"Ugh that's so annoying sometimes."

"I know. Now who is this ring for?"

"Uh, someone I know."

"All right. Who?"

"Just someone."

"Come on. When have you started keeping secrets from me?"

"Uh, only when they are _about_ you."

"Wait, the ring…"

"Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise, but you are a nosy little bugger and found it before I could work up the courage to ask."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"That's my answer to your question. Yes."

"I didn't even ask yet."

"You don't have to. I already answered. Now put the ring on my finger before this gets awkward."

 **Moon**

"Look at the moon."

"Yeah, it's pretty beautiful."

"You're not even looking at the moon."

"Nope."

"Well what _are_ you looking at?"

"You."

"Uh, I'm not the moon."

"But you shine and illuminate everything when it's in the dark. So you kind of are the moon."

"If I'm the moon, then you're the sun. And the only reason I shine, is because I'm reflecting _your_ light."

"Why ya' gotta bring science into everything Steve? Why can't you just accept the compliment and move on?"

"Because I'm not used to being noticed. It's weird. I don't know how to respond when you say something like that."

"Just say thank you, give me a kiss or something, and move on."

 **Fragile**

You would never be able to tell just by looking at him. Hooded eyes, and a smirk always playing around his lips. His height, his strength. Everything about him pointed to independence; he was strong, and nothing could ever hurt him. But, as he had learned the hard way, Liam was not as independent as he originally thought. Nights were spent huddled under blankets because _Steve the moonlight is drowning me._ Backs were rubbed because _it was too much it was too much everything is too much._ Eyes cried with forgotten tears of a lifetime ago because _I can't keep it in any longer. It hurts, oh god it hurts so bad._ Everyone puts on a brave face so no one can see the demons that lurk behind those hooded eyes and that playful smirk. Because what lies behind is fragile and desperate for love that he fears isn't there.

 **Rely**

"Did you know that when giraffes are born, they are over six feet tall?"

"No."

"Did you know that if you took out all your blood vessels and laid them end to end they'd stretch around the world more than twice?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Did you know that female kangaroos have three vaginas?"

"Uh, no. I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do."

"You know, I don't know what I would do without you supplying me with facts about female kangaroos' vaginas."

"Probably die of boredom."

"Yeah probably."

 **Foot**

"Steve your foot is on me again."

"Ugh?"

"I said, your foot is on me again."

"So move it."

" _You_ move it."

"I'm too tired and lazy to move."

"Uhh, can you just move it?"

"No, I can't."

"Please, just move it off of me."

"But I'm comfortable here."

"And I'm not."

"So go away."

"You know what, I will. I will go all the way over here were your foot can't bother me anymore."

"I can't believe we're having our first fight about my foot."

"We've always been an unconventional couple."

 **Hat**

"Put a hat on. It's cold outside."

"Okay _mom."_

"Don't use that tone of voice with me. Also, you calling me your mother is vaguely disturbing."

"All right _mother."_

"That's not any better."

"Well, mummy dearest, is this tone of voice any betta?"

"Speaking in an English accent doesn't change anything. Also I'm not your mother."

 **Hand**

"You know, I love how your fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between mine."

"That was…kind of romantic and kind of corny."

 **Knife**

"Shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay. Just breathe, just breathe. Everything is going to be okay."

"I think those words are more for you, than for me. I know this isn't going to end well."

"No, don't say that. Everything will be okay. You're going to be okay."

"I don't think I'm going to live through this, Liam."

"No, you're going to live. Just, just….breathe okay?"

"It's beautiful, Liam. I don't want to leave."

"No, stay with me Steve. Stay with me. NO, don't you _dare_ close your eyes mister. You're going to live, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Just don't close your eyes. Keep your eyes open. It's okay. We're okay."

"I love you Liam."

"No, Steve. This is not goodbye. Don't say your goodbyes yet. You're going to live. _You can't die and leave me alone._ I won't let you. You can't. No, please, no please don't do it Steve. No no no no no no no. No, open your eyes Steve. Right now. No, you're not dead. _Open your eyes right now._ It wasn't supposed to end like this you were supposed to be with me to the end you weren't supposed to _leave_ not again no you can't leave me again you were supposed to be the one to be with me always you said always dammit Steve _you said always_ and now and now and now…we were supposed to be forever. What happened to _forever_ Steve? What happened?"

 **YAY! Second chapter done! I actually cried writing the last one.**

 **Let me know what you think and if you want another chapter!**


End file.
